Disclosed herein is a curtain rod having an integrated bracket assembly.
A popular form of curtain rod comprises a generally straight rod member. The rod member typically has a plurality of rings that are slidably mounted to support curtains, draperies or the like. In this manner, the rod can support the curtains in a suspended state over a window or other structure.
In order to hang the curtain rod from a wall, one more brackets is typically attached to the rod. The brackets are typically fixed to the wall or woodwork surrounding the window. The plurality of brackets extend outward from the wall and provide, for example, a surface on which the curtain rod rests. The brackets can have various structures. For example, the brackets can be hook shaped such that they receive and support the curtain rod on the wall. The brackets can also be annular or ring-shaped such that the brackets surround the curtain rod. In any event, the brackets are typically visible from the front and contribute to an interrupted appearance of the curtain rod's profile.